Living in the Past
by PiperPheobePaige
Summary: Sequel to "Future Desires, Present Problems". Phoebe and Paige's children's time in the past. New Power, Darklighters, wyatt's missing, mysterious demons, future husbands, secrets , love and much more! R&R! Please! I'm begging you!
1. A New Power

A/N: O.k., so this is the sequel to my other fan fiction, "Future Desires, Present Problems". You should read my first fic before reading this one or you'll be confused. It basically takes place during season 6 but with some slight changes: Phoebe still has her powers, Gideon isn't the one who turns Wyatt and Chris doesn't die. I don't own Charmed by the way. I do, however, own Penny and Pamela. Here's the story…  
  
Living in the Past  
  
Chapter 1: A new power  
  
Since Penny and Pamela had decided to stay in the past, things had returned to normal at the manor, or at least as normal as things ever got in the Halliwell household. There was of course the occasional demon attack, but hey, that was to be expected. There wasn't anything to serious. Piper was a bit nervous on that particular because it was apparently Chris' birthday. Pamela assured her that Chris was born at night and nothing had gone wrong.   
  
Paige and Pamela were in the foyer having another one of their heart to heats. Pam so enjoyed these talks with her mother. She was finally able to tell her all the things she had ached to tell her for 8 long years. Pam had just finished telling Paige about her steady boyfriend, Austin, who she met at Magic School when a demon shimmered in behind them  
  
Pamela saw it out of the corner of her eye and shouted in warning, "MOM, LOOK OUT!" Mother and daughter both immediately orbed from their position on the sofa to the other side of the room, facing the demon. It had bright green incandescent scales and luminous yellow eyes. In his hand he held a gleaming athame.   
  
"ATHAME!" Paige called. The athame dissolved into a million blue-white lights and reappeared in Paige's hand in the same fluorescent fury. The demon waved his hand and the athame was again in his possession.   
  
Pamela raised her arm, attempting to explode the demon, but instead the demon was engulfed in flame. For a moment he screamed in agony, then he was nothing but dust. Pamela looked bewildered at what had just happened. "What was that?" Pam asked her mother.   
  
" I think you just got a new power", Paige replied. Pamela really needed to test this our. She glanced around the room then picked up an old, broken broom. She concentrated on the end of it and she burst into flames. She quickly blew it out.   
  
"I guess I do have a new power", said Pamela, "it's pretty cool". Piper came running into the room, or at least as fast as a woman 9 months pregnant could walk.   
  
"What happened?" asked Piper, "I heard crashing".  
  
"It was just a demon, we vanquished it, no biggie", answered Paige, "Pamela got a new power, fire starting".  
  
"Cool", said Piper enthusiastically. She then let out a small gasp and softly said, "Oh".  
  
"What is it?" asked Pamela in a perplexed tone.   
  
Piper said, "My water just broke…"   
  
TBC…….  
  
Don't forget to read and review… 


	2. Baby Chris

Chapter 2: Baby Chris  
  
I don't own Charmed. I own Penny and Pamela, but unfortunately, I own little else.  
  
Phoebe was in the Bay Mirror office trying to start on her column. She tried concentrating on helping people with their romantic lives, but she had so much on her mind. She was thinking of her future daughter Penny, for one, but she was also mulling over the exciting thing that had just happened. She jumped slightly as her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller id seeing that it was her sister Paige.  
  
She picked up the phone and said excitedly, "Hey Paige! I have good news!"  
  
"No time for that", said Paige, "Piper's in labor".  
  
"I'll be right there", said Phoebe excitedly.  
  
Meanwhile, at the hospital… Piper was concentrating on her breathing. She had called Leo and he was there coaching her, holding her hand. She was glad this time around she got to be in a hospital with trained medical people. She had wondered if they should go to the hospital, but Penny reassured her that that's what they did in the future so it should be all right.   
  
"Almost there", said the white uniformed nurse. At that moment Phoebe Halliwell ran into the room.  
  
"What'd I miss?" she asked "is he born yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but almost", Penny told her.  
  
"One big push", the doctor said. Piper pushed and squeezed Leo's hand. Baby Chris took his first look at the world. The adult Chris looked at his baby self with a look of awe on his face. ' I look adorable', he thought. The whole family gathered in the hospital room surrounding mother and baby. Leo held his eldest son in his arms.   
  
"That's your brother", Leo told Wyatt affectionately.  
  
"Baby", said Wyatt pointing at his brother.   
  
"That's right Wyatt", said Phoebe, "that's your brother Chris". Wyatt clapped his hands together excitedly and said, "Kis!" Penny suddenly sensed happiness from her mother that wasn't related to the new baby.  
  
"What're you so excited about?" asked Penny curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you", said Phoebe, "I met a guy…"  
  
"What's his name?" asked Penny with a hint of mocking in her voice.  
  
"Tyler Craig", said Phoebe dreamily. Penny smiled at the name. Phoebe was confused.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Phoebe asked her daughter. Penny refused to answer. She squinted her eyes, trying to read her daughter's emotions. Tied to the name Tyler Craig were emotions of love and worship. "You love him and he's your hero, said Phoebe obviously puzzled, "Why? Who is he?"   
  
Penelope took a deep breath and decided that it wouldn't hurt if her mother knew.  
  
"Tyler Craig is my father", said Penelope Halliwell-Craig.  
  
TBC…  
  
Read and Review… 


	3. Penny's Father

Chapter 3: Penny's Father  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Charmed. I do own Penny, Pamela and Tyler. I don't own anything else. I will own another character very soon. I hope you like this chapter. Read Review. I love feedback!  
  
"He's…what!" screamed Phoebe in a state of shock, when they all orbed back. to the manor.  
  
"He' my dad", said Penny. Phoebe was still shocked. All of this searching, and she had finally found him. She didn't have to search at all, he had just come to her and ask her out. She had a date with him at a fancy French restaurant, 'La Grenouille', that evening. She knew that this was the beginning of a long term relationship. She was worried that he would leave her, just as Jason had when he found out she was a witch. She was relieved to learn that he would be okay with it…eventually.   
  
"So he's okay with my being a witch then", said Phoebe in a relieved manner.  
  
"Of course he is", said Pamela, who was very confused at her aunt's statement, "how could he not be with him being a witch too."  
  
"WHAT!" said Phoebe, "he didn't tell me that!"  
  
"Why would he, he didn't know you were a witch."  
  
"Well that makes sense", said Phoebe. She got back to getting ready for her date. She wanted her outfit to be perfect. She still felt nervous even though she knew things were destined to work out. She guessed that first dates were always that way. She finally decided on the always classic black dress. 'Ding dong!' "Oh no! He's here!" thought Phoebe.  
  
She opened the door and there stood Tyler, light blue eyes, wavy brown hair, perfect white teeth and all. "Are we ready?" asked Tyler in his suave, sexy voice. Suddenly a thin black demon with sharp talons and strange marking on his face shimmered into the room. He too one look at Phoebe and Tyler grinning evilly. "Two witches for me to kill!" growled the demon. He formed an energy ball directly at Tyler. Instead of hitting him, it passed right through his chest.  
  
'Cool power", thought Phoebe. She quickly thought of a rhyme that would surely vanquish the demon. It was lucky she was such a great poet. She chanted:  
  
"Evil that's invaded my home,  
  
On this earth, no longer shall you roam.  
  
I call upon the Halliwell line,  
  
To vanquish this evil from space and time."  
  
The demon disappeared in an explosion of other worldly energy. There was a moment of tense silence between the two. Tyler finally broke the silence.   
  
"You're a witch", he said to Phoebe. She just nodded. "Me too", he said. They spoke of their Wiccan heritage, their powers and their family. Tyler had the powers of glamour, invisibility, (like Penny), and intangibility. He seemed surprised to learn that she was one of the Charmed Ones. To spare him any more surprises she decided not to tell him about Penny. She could imagine his shock after learning he was to have a child with a woman he had just met.   
  
"Who's that?" he asked, referring to Wyatt who was asleep in his playpen.  
  
"My nephew Wyatt", said Phoebe lovingly. She reached in his playpen to pull his blanket over him. As soon as she touched the pale blue blanket embroidered with the triquetra symbol she gasped as her mind was pulled into a premonition... 


	4. Premonition of Doom

Chapter 4: Premonition of Doom  
  
Phoebe's premonition brought her into a cavern in the underworld. She looked around and saw no one…or should she say nothing. Suddenly to handsome men stepped out of the shadows. When she looked into their eyes and saw that they were yellow, like a cat. The nearest man smiled revealing a double row of knife like teeth. They were not men, they were demons.   
  
"Is it ready, Groglath?", asked one of the demons.  
  
"Yes it is brother Marlax, soon we will have the child", Groglath replied.  
  
"We will turn him to evil", Marlax snarled, "he will be the greatest force evil has ever known."  
  
"We will be revered as lords", Groglath growled, "we will then achieve our goal…"  
  
"Destroy the Charmed Ones", they said together.  
  
Phoebe was sucked out of the premonition with such force that she stumbled back a few paces. Tyler stood in front of her, looking at her with concern. She also noticed that Paige and Pamela had returned, with Chris. She remembered that Penny had gone out to spend a little time with her aunt Piper. Chris , Paige and Pam's faces were etched with the same worry.   
  
"What did you see?" asked Tyler. Phoebe had told him about her power to see visions of the past and future. She told them what she had seen, along with the demons' names and her suspicions that the child mentioned was Wyatt. Paige suggested they check the Book of Shadows to find a way to vanquish the demons. Everyone whole heartedly agreed. Chris' mind was racing. This was what he'd been waiting since he'd come to the past. He now knew what he had to do to save his brother.  
  
They were about to head to the attic when an intruder appeared in puff of black smoke that could mean only one thing. He was a dark lighter. The dark lighter looked around the room with an evil grin on his face, threw his long black hair over his shoulder and raised his crossbow. Before anyone could react, he shot, his arrow splitting into three and heading for Chris, Pamela and Paige. An arrow hit Paige in the chest, Pamela in her side and Chris in the arm. They gasped as they one by one fell to the floor.   
  
They needed to be healed, and Leo was the only one Phoebe knew of who could do it. "LEO!" she called. Leo didn't come . She called again, "LEO, WE NEED YOU, YOUR SON NEEDS YOU!" He still didn't appear. Phoebe felt a sinking feeling of dread. Leo didn't come…and somehow…she knew he never would…  
  
TBC…  
  
READ AND REVIEW… I'VE DECIDED TO WAIT FOR 5 MORE REVIEWS AT LEAST BEFORE I CONTINUE!  
  
. 


	5. Dastardly Plot

Chapter 5:Dastardly Plot  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I own Charmed?, of course I don't! I do own Penny, Pamela, Tyler and any other character you might not recognize but unfortunately I own little else.  
  
Phoebe tried as best she could to take care of Paige, Chris and Pamela but she knew there was very little she could do. She had removed the arrows, which had caused screams of agony from her sister and he niece and nephew, and broken them in half. It was too little, too late for the poison had already begun to spread. She had sporadically tried to call for Leo even though she somehow knew he wouldn't or couldn't come. She had tried calling Piper , but her cell phone was turned off.   
  
Paige was extremely concerned her daughter who was extremely pale and shaking uncontrollably and taking sharp, haggard breaths. While Paige and Chris were both hot, yet shaking and having trouble breathing, Pamela seemed much worse off than both of them. She explained that because she was only one quarter whitelighter, the effects of darklighter poison were more painful and more drawn out. Suddenly, Paige began panting, her limbs shaking and sweat forming on her brow.  
  
Phoebe rushed to her side, placing a wet cloth on her forehead. "Are you okay?", Phoebe asked her sister, her voice filled with concern.   
  
"No", Paige answered, still shaking.   
  
Tyler, meanwhile, was tending to Chris and Pam who were steadily getting worse. They knew they needed help. They only prayed it would come.   
  
Piper and Penny chose that moment to walk in the door.   
  
"Hi everyone, we're home!" called Piper, unaware of the crisis in the manor.  
  
Phoebe wanted to call out to her sister, tell her she was needed, but her mouth was unable to form the words.   
  
Piper and Penny walked into the foyer and gasped at what they saw. Paige, Pamela and Chris lying on the floor, bleeding profusely. Darklighter arrows were on the floor, snapped in half. Piper looked at Phoebe, who was leaning on Tyler, her head in her hands.   
  
"Why didn't you call Leo to heal them?" Piper asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.   
  
"I did", replied Phoebe, "he wouldn't come".  
  
'Bastard', Penny whispered under her breath. Apparently, she shared Chris' resentment of the person Leo had become. Piper was angry that her ex husband didn't come down from "up there" to heal her sister, her niece and THEIR son. She couldn't just stand there and let them die. She had to DO something.   
  
"She glanced up to the heavens and yelled, "ANY RANDOM WHITELIGHTER GET DOWN HERE TO DO SOME HEALING IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR PRECIOUS CHARMED ONES!" Much to her surprise, blue-white orbs began to form in the corner. She hadn't really expected anything to happen. A beautiful young woman with shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes appeared before them.  
  
"My name is Valerie, I was sent to heal you", she said simply.  
  
She placed a glowing, healing hand over Pam's wound, Chris' wound, and finally Paige's. Paige felt warmth spread through her body, and she could feel the poison slowly ebb away. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and slowly pulled herself up. She faced Valerie and said, "Why didn't Leo come?" She then asked a question that made everyone's blood run cold.  
  
"Where's Wyatt…?" 


	6. Wyatt

Chapter 6: Wyatt  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I really wanted to wait for more reviews, but the story was in my head waiting to pop out. Please though, more reviews! The number of reviews I have is very depressing. This chapter is in Wyatt's P.O.V so don't get confused. Here's the story, hope the few who reviewed like it…  
  
I was in the playpen, surrounded by all my toys. It was very comfortable here. Auntie Phoebe had left me there trying to make me fall asleep, but I wasn't tired. I was trying to listen to what Auntie Phoebe, Auntie Paige, Mommy and Chris and all those strange people were saying but I didn't understand much since I can't talk so good yet My baby brother was with them since he's only a baby and I'm not. Suddenly I heard a bang, and then a screech. Auntie Phoebe was calling for daddy but I knew he wouldn't come. I wanted my daddy!! I'm scared. I know I can find him… I know I can… I scrunched up my eyes real tight thinking just about my daddy. I heard my daddy whisper in my ear "Wyatt, come find me." Daddy was playing hide and go seek ! I scrunched up my eyes again and felt the tingly feeling that I was doing that sparkly thing that takes me away. When I opened my eyes again I was in a dark scary cave. This wasn't right. I knew that bad guys lived in caves. Daddy wouldn't be where bad guys were on purpose. I tried to sense daddy but I couldn't sense him. I did sense something else. I wasn't alone… A big scary bad guy was behind me. He had a ball of fire he wanted to throw at me. Instead I blinked and the bad guy got fire on him. I crawled away from him when he was yelling. I like crawling betterer than walking 'cause it's fast. I looked around and saw that I was underground. Beside me I saw my daddy! He was stuck and the bad guy was watching him. He needed mommy and aunties to help him. He told me to be a big boy and go get them 'acause he was in trouble. I scrunched my eyes and sparkled away to my mommy.  
I stopped sparkling beside auntie Paige, so I tugged on her skirt. "Wyatt…there you are!" said auntie Paige. I liked auntie Paige, she had a pretty voice. Everyone looked at me. I knew they wanted to know where I went. "Mama", I said looking up at my bestest mommy, " I see dada". My mommy's eyes got big. She was surprised. " Where's your daddy Wyatt?" mommy asked.  
"Bad guy got dada", I said. Mommy was ascared now. She telled me to bring her where daddy was. I sparkled away and everyone followed me. We got to the cave where daddy was. Daddy was really happy to see us. My mommy ran to the cage where daddy was, holding my baby brother. I hugged my mommy and my daddy then gave my baby a kiss. I liked when my whole family was all together. I pulled auntie Paige, auntie Phoebe and Chris close to us. We were all there together, happy in that moment. "Luv you Kis", I said. Big Chris was very surprised. Then he said, "Luv ya too Wyatt." I was happy. My family was happy. We didn't see anyway that anything could go wrong. None of us saw the bad guy with the ball of fire creeping up behind us…  
  
TBC… Read and review! Please! I'm begging you! I need some motivation to produce some half decent chapters. If more people don't review you'll make me cry. Bou hou hou!! :'( 


End file.
